Chaos Theory
by thegreennapalm
Summary: Who knew that getting sent back in time would have so many consequences? Harry/HG/Multi revealed later.
1. INTRODUCTION Part 1: The Premise

**_Chaos Theory  
_**

 **The _Harry Potter_ franchise and any references in this story are the work of JK Rowling. I just use the world as a playground for my fanfiction.**

 **So I decided to make a fanfic built upon some common Harry Potter fanfic cliches, and here's the result.**

 **Summary:** Who knew that getting sent back in time would have so many consequences?

 **Features:** Do-Over, Soul-Bond, Time Travel, Bethrothal Contracts, Redux, Ancient and Most Noble Houses, Wizarding Politics, Wizengamot Meetings, Smart-but-not-Evil!Harry/Hermione, Lords and Ladies, AU

 **Bashings:** Some Weasleys, Dumbledore

 **Pairings** :

Harry/Hermione/?/?/?

Sirius/?

Neville/?


	2. Prologue: The Battle of Hogwarts, 1998

_**Chaos Theory**_

 **Prologue: Battle of Hogwarts, 1998**

 **Harry Potter and its events, items, characters, and spells are the property of JK Rowling. I would never think of using any of her work, copying it, and selling it for money. I, like other fanfiction authors, just play in her sandbox.  
**

 _ **May 1, 1998, close to midnight**_

Hogwarts was in a bloody struggle against the Death Eaters trying to siege Hogwarts. Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing how to destroy the cup and the diadem horcruxes.

Harry was saying, "We have to split up, we've got three more horcruxes left, but almost no time. I'll go to the Room of Requirement to get the diadem, while you two can head off to the Chamber of Secrets to get some Basilisk fangs to destroy the horcruxes we got."

"Ok," Ron replied. "Are you sure you can find your way to us when you're done in there?"

"Of course, I've got the Marauder's Map to help me. Now go. We don't have time to waste," Harry answered, as if it was obvious.

The trio started breaking off to their destinations when Harry suddenly remembered something crucial.

"Wait! I forgot! To enter the Chamber, you need a-" Harry tried to shout, but Ron and Hermione had already left.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, down the corridor**_

While Ron and Hermione were walking toward the stairs, Hermione thought she heard the faint sound of Harry's voice.

"Ron, I think that Harry is trying to tell us something important. Should we go back to him to hear what he has to say?" A concerned Hermione was asking.

"Hermione, it's fine. We got this," Ron replied. "Harry just doesn't think we know as much as he does. He underestimates us!"

"Are you trying to accuse Harry of something!? You know Harry has been with us from the start," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Sorry Mione, didn't mean for it to sound that way," Ron assured Hermione.

"You know I hate that nickname!" Hermione ranted. "But I don't know about this," Hermione's voice trailed off. She had a nagging feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong that night.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Ron was thinking much the same. _We will win this war_. _And now is just the beginning of the end._ Ron terribly wanted to think that nothing would go wrong, but every time they tried, the trio's . His thoughts went back to a discussion he had with Headmaster Dumbledore during sixth year about how to defeat Dumbledore. Ron had remembered some parts of that discussion, but there were some parts of it that he forgot, even when he tried to remember them. _Sad that he had to get killed. He was such a great guy,_ Ron thought. Ron stopped in his tracks for no reason. However, Ron knew that something major had to happen today, and that he was the one to do it.

Hermione saw Ron suddenly freeze and tense up. She believed that something was troubling Ron. "Ron, is everything alright?"

Ron was trying his best to try not to worry Hermione any further. "No, there's nothing important. I can always tell you about it later," Ron replied.

Hermione decided to not further encroach the subject. If Ron didn't want to talk about it, then why should she bother him with it?

Ron knew that Dumbledore had entrusted them with the important task of destroying the horcruxes. However, there were sacrifices that needed to be made that night, and it was all for the greater good, Dumbledore's signature catchphrase. He knew Dumbledore's intentions, and that he had taken this quote from Grindelwald, his former friend and enemy.

Ever since Ron had arrived at Hogwarts, to Ron, Dumbledore had sometimes been a great mentor, but more importantly, Dumbledore was like a third parent to him. Dumbledore had called him into his office often, to talk about their secret plans for Harry. They agreed that Harry had to sacrifice himself to Voldemort, and that Dumbledore, and Ron after Dumbledore's death, had to be the one to kill Voldemort. However, there were also other plans besides those brewing in Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Room of Requirement**_

Harry was stumbling along the Junk Room version of the Room of Requirement trying to find the diadem. _Funny that I saw this thing when I was putting the Half Blood Prince's book away, but I never thought much about it. Now where is that bloody diadem?_

Along the way, he saw bottles of Veritaserum on the shelf. He wondered why would anyone put it there when it could have been put to good use. He was starting to lose his patience on finding the diadem when fortunately, he found the diadem next to the bottles. Harry pocketed it, but he was careful to not touch it, much less wear it, unless necessary in case there was any extra dark curses or charms on it.

Before Harry left the room, he put his Invisibility Cloak on. Fortunately, Harry came out of the room before he saw Malfoy and his lackeys patrolling the hall. He knew that if they met, grave consequences would occur or that one of Malfoy's goons might do something stupid such as burn the whole room down.

Harry looked at the map and saw that Ron and Hermione were still in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. _I told them they couldn't get in without me,_ Harry surmised. But what he noticed something that in the place where the sinks normally were, there was a gap between two of them, which meant that it was open.

 _But it isn't supposed to be open. Wait, neither Ron or Hermione know Parseltongue. Or do they? Or unless Voldemort had broken the wards…._ Harry shook his head. He refused to think of that last possibility, the one that Voldemort found a way to enter the school. He could not deal with more blood on his hands. He knew that time was of the essence, so he started running as fast as he could towards his friends.

* * *

 ** _Shortly Before, Girls' Bathroom, Second Floor_**

Ron and Hermione walked in the second-floor bathroom. Hermione and Ron approached toward the sinks and then Hermione suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I just remembered that we need a Parselmouth to open the chamber. Maybe we should wait for Harry?" Hermione requested just as she heard a in her opinion, horrible, hissing sound coming from Ron.

Hermione knew that Ron did not know Parseltongue, but out of instinct, she cast a silent _Legilmens_ on Ron to try to figure out what was going on, but to no avail. A large grating sound was heard as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets appeared for the first time since the death of the basilisk

However, Ron had felt a mental push on his mind and deduced that Hermione was trying to . "Hey, what was that for?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Ron, I didn't know you were a Parselmouth!" Hermione replied.

As if those were the secret words, Ron's eyes mysteriously flickered and turned red. Hermione saw this unexpected change in Ron and couldn't describe it. However, she thought that the horcrux exposure had finally got to him. "That wasn't Parseltongue; I can hear Harry talk in his sleep and I just know how to imitate him," Dark Ron slurred, but his eyes remained red.

Hermione knew that this wasn't the Ron she knew, but she had no option other than to just go along with it and attempt to argue with him. "You liar," she growled. "Only a Parselmouth can open the chamber, and you can't just copy it; it has to come through blood or magic only. I know you didn't get through magical means, so who did you get it from?"

Dark Ron grimaced. "You're too smart for your own good, you insufferable know-it-all mudblood. But if you really need to know, I got my Parseltongue abilities from the Black line, from my grandparents. But, only mum and Dumbledore knew."

Hermione started seeing red. "Who are you? I know that it's not the Ron I was friends with! What happened to you? And, and, why would you call me that disgusting name?"

"It's still me, Granger. I had control of myself the whole time. The locket made me much stronger. I just have waited to unleash this power until now. But, when was I ever your friend, Granger? I was just following Dumbledore's and my mom's orders. And I will never tell you or Potter those orders!" Dark Ron growled.

The reality of the situation dawned on her. Ron had been hiding his true self from his "friends" for seven whole years, until now. She wanted to vomit, but she couldn't. "You, you, you traitor! You know what, I never liked you in the first place! I just accepted you because you kept tagging along with Harry and me!" Hermione shouted as she kicked Ron in the gut.

Ron and Hermione heard footsteps down the hall and a voice that was unmistakably Harry's. "Ron, Hermione are you guys okay?"

"Can't have Harry finding about my 'betrayal' can't we?" Ron retorted as Hermione yelled, "Harry, somethings wrong with Ron!"

He quickly pulled out his wand and was about to obliviate Hermione when he heard a _Petrificus totalis_ coming at him and he was too late to dodge.

* * *

 _ **A few moments before, Harry's Perspective**_

Harry was running down to the entrance when he heard shouting in the direction of the bathroom.

He didn't know what to do, so he just yelled out "Ron, Hermione, are you okay?"

He heard two answers and from that, he knew that the worst-case scenario had happened. Ron had betrayed them. He hated betrayals, with all his experience from them. He knew that he had to be careful if he wanted to survive the day. He stepped in and saw a mess. He saw Ron start to form an _Obliviate_ on his lips at Hermione, who was across the room. However, Harry's quick reflexes allowed him to cast _Petrificus totalus_ and see Ron hit the floor.

Harry stopped to catch his breath. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you guys! The entire Wizarding world is at stake and you guys are bickering like a group of first-years! Can anyone care to explain to me how this argument started?" Harry ranted. "Well hold on. I've got something to help the process along if you want it instead." Harry wasn't sure if the others had heard the last part he muttered. "Knew this was going to come in handy. Seems that around this time of year every year since I started Hogwarts seems to be my "Fun Day.'"

Harry pulled out a bottle of Veritaserum. He had nicked the bottle when he was getting out of the Room of Requirement. Ron's face paled. "I believe you've seen this before. I don't think any description will be needed today," Harry declared.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea? I mean most of the time it's illegal! And I don't need to save the Wizarding World only to be thrown in Azkaban afterwards!" Ron asked, finally showing his rational side for the first time since he came to Hogwarts.

"Ah, nice to know that you were perfectly capable to think all these years. As for the use of the potion, I think drastic times call for drastic measures, right? And I'm pretty sure this situation is pretty drastic. I mean what other choice do we got? And plus, it can't be worse than betraying your only friends," Harry answered in a half growl.

Ron growled, "How dare you Potter?! I thought that we were best mates! Why would you betray me like that?!"

"Looking at what is going on, I don't think we're going to even be friends after this after you betrayed me first. Hell, I don't think that you'll even survive the night! Also, you tried to attack the only friend I have left! I made a mistake when I got on that express. I won't make another one today!" Tears were starting to form at in Harry's eyes, but he still held a look of intense determination on his face. How could he have known what his former friend was capable of?

Harry forced the Veritaserum down Ron's throat, then approached him again. "So, do you care to explain this?" Harry and Hermione both interrogated at the same time. But Ron refused to budge as the potion still allowed the affected to stay silent.

What Ron didn't know was that Harry and Hermione had one final ace up their sleeve. Both Harry and Hermione had been aware of Ron's intense feelings towards Hermione, but obviously Hermione never returned those feelings. In the contrary, both Harry and Hermione harbored a crush on each other since the troll attack in their first year, and even admitted their feelings to each other when Ron ditched them during the camping trip, but they've never had any time for any private actions.

Knowing how much Ron was jealous about any boys with "his Hermione," especially with displays of affection, Harry and Hermione glanced to each other and nodded. Now was the time to reveal their secret relationship to Ron. They walked up to each other and put their lips together. They kept it chaste, but they knew that the message would get through to Ron's normally thick head anyways. What they didn't realize was the glowing yellow aura that surrounded the kissing couple and didn't end until they separated.

Ron simply didn't know how to react. On one hand, he was furious that Potter dared take his Hermione away from him. Sure, they've had a few disagreements here and there, but he had always set his sights on her. He was instantly jealous of the new couple, but he was still curious about the yellow glow. This was never mentioned as a part of their plans.

As if someone had read his mind, a voice answered, "Congrats, Harry and Hermione, you've just created yourselves a soul bond," as a tall cloaked man walked in.


End file.
